Dulces Besos Navideños
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: Deidara quiere dar un regalo al Uchiha, pero este es tan pervertido que lo prefiere explotar...pero de alguna forma lo convence y termina volando por los cielos Madara...xD ¡feliz navidad mis niños!


**Jajajaja…bien, no sé de donde salió el tobidei -3- pero bueh xD… mi ultimo regalo de navidad xD**

 **¡Feliz** **Navidad! ¡Happy** **Birthday** **! xD…no espera…¡Merry Christmas!**

 **¡** **Meri Kurisumasu! (** メリークリスマス **)**

 **Disclaimer: ¡no ser mío Naruto!**

…

…

 **DULCES BESOS NAVIDEÑOS**

…

— ¿Un regalo?— pregunta sorprendido el moreno sacándose la máscara en espiral

—Así es, uhn...es navidad después de todo— responde el ojiazul quitándose la pesada capa de Akatsuki

Madara abre los ojos sorprendido...recordaba como el chico le dijo (grito) que no le daría nada porque su idea de "regalo" no le gustaba

Está bien, pidió mucho cuando pidió lo de esposas, helado, chocolate y una misión de un mes en una isla desierta...okay, lo aceptaba...

—Hace una semana no dijiste lo mismo— comenta interesado por el cambio del rubio

El más joven frunce el ceño...

—si no quieres solo dilo, uhn— gruñe sentándose en la cama empezando a quitarse los zapatos, vaya misión, en especial por"Tobi"

El fundador de Akatsuki se pone frente al muy serio.

—quiero. Ese. Regalo— habla sin apartar la mirada, la rubia bufa

—bien, uhn... ¿qué quieres ento...?—

— ¡isla desierto...!—

— ¡NADA DE ISLAS, UHN!— se adelanta molesto, el moreno no se desalienta

— ¡espos...!—

— ¡NI DE ESPOSAS, NI CHOCOLATE, NI HELADO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, UHN!— gruñe apunto de agarrar su arcilla y mandarlo a volar...

Solo quería darle algo por ser navidad...y quería verlo sonreír por su regalo...

—Mmm...Eres un aguafiestas Deidara— suspira poniendo sus manos en cada lado del cuerpo del chico...lo mira a los ojos pensando un regalo que le gustara

El chico se revuelve incomodo por tal estudio del mayor, normalmente no hace eso...

De la nada sale una sonrisa triunfal del Uchiha...

—Quiero 12 besos tuyos— dice sonriente besando la nariz del chico, un fuerte sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

 _12...12... ¡¿b-b-besos?!_

— ¡ni tampoco be...!—

—Deidara, eso ultimo no es pervertido, sino quieres aceptar nada de lo que yo quiero, entonces dame cualquier cosa y ya— dice molesto el hombre parándose, se dirige de nuevo a la mesita donde está su máscara dispuesto a salir

— ¡e-está bien, uhn!— acepta el rubio avergonzado, el moreno deja su máscara de nuevo en su puesto, sonríe lentamente hasta formarse una sonrisa algo perturbadora

 _Sigue siendo un inocentón_

— ¡bien! ¡Quiero mi regalo ahora!— dice dándose la vuelta borrando toda marca de su anterior sonrisa

El más joven se sonroja, asiente lentamente y señala el sitio a su lado de la cama

El Uchiha camina aguantando las ganas de reír fuertemente, ¡era tan lindo!

Se deja caer así lado, palmeando sus piernas para que se sentara sobre el...oh si, lo disfrutaría mucho. El chico aprieta los puños molesto...suspira derrotado sentándose sobre el moreno

—c-cierra los ojos, uhn— ordena tomando con sus manos la cara del mayor

El hombre obedece sonriente, cuanto deseaba esto, seguro no notaria que tenía un ojo medio abierto...jujuju...

El chico se acerca lentamente... Frunce ligeramente los labios, ya se había acostumbrado a responder, pero nunca a iniciar. Se inclina suavemente rozando apenas sus labios para alejarse en seguida...

Abre los ojos para decir"uno" cuando ve como el mayor lo ve molesto...ese aparentemente no contaba...

Se vuelve a acercar uniendo sus labios más, espera unos segundos para que el mayor le responda, pero abre los ojos al no sentir su respuesta...

 _Este bastardo quiere que lo haga yo todo, uhn_

Se mueve lentamente ladeando su cabeza de un lado al otro, parece que solo no cooperaba, pero tampoco no imponía resistencia...

Se separa sin aire...

 _Uno, uhn_

Se acerca de nuevamente juntando sus bocas, ladea su cara sacando su lengua y pasándola suavemente sobre sus labios, el mayor abre los labios sin resistirse, juega con su lengua quieta recorriendo la boca del otro...

Jadea sobre sus labios

 _Dos, uhn_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

— ¡¿porque terminamos así, si solo llevaba 3, uhn?!— dice molesto sobándose su adolorido trasero, el mayor suelta una risita

Más bien aguanto mucho... Al primero ya se lo quería hacer... 3 es un récord

Aunque algunas rondas navideñas no le caían nada mal...

—Entonces has el 4 ahora— sonríe volteándose dejando que el chico lo montara

El rubio gruñe subiéndose sobre el

—si terminamos igual te volare con mi arte, uhn— amenaza acercándose... Qué bueno que Uchiha Madara siempre mentía...porque no sabía si aguantaría con ese rubio encima de el

—Aja— cierra los ojos sonriendo, siente levemente el rose de sus labios

—cuatro...uhn—

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

— ¡KATSU!—

Feliz navidad para Akatsuki~...porque su fundador voló feliz...

…

…

…

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡los espero para la siguiente publicacion!  
**

 **¡kuro!**


End file.
